Silent Tears
by Kurogawa Yuki
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Este era también su nuevo hogar. Su nueva vida. Su infierno. ¿Qué pasa cuando Ryoma, después de cambiar tanto, se reencuentra con personas de diez años atrás? ¿Y si se enamora otra vez? ¿Será esta vez mejor que la última? Yaoi, Royal Pair.
1. Noche

Okey! porfin comienzo a publicar la siguente historia, la verdad es interesante que me guste este fic porque tiene bastante OoC y soy de las personas que no les gusta, pero Ayingott se las arregla para hacer que me gusten xDD

**Declaimer**: como sabrán ni los personajes de Tennis no Ouji-sama ni la historia me pertenecen yo solo hice la traducción!

Si desean leer la original pasense por mi perfil porque decidí ponerlo para los que piensen que una traduccion no es lo mismo que el original n_n personalmente yo creo que es así porque no se puede traducir todo literalmente, hay expreciones y palabras que sólo existen en gringolandia como tambien hay palabras que solo existen en el latino

Advertencias: Yaoi (chico x chico), OoC, Lemmon y angst (sufran :D)

* * *

Noche.

La ciudad iluminada por muchas luces brillantes, personas corriendo a casa o yendo al trabajo, algunas sólo saliendo con amigos, algunas durmiendo en el frío y duro suelo demasiado borrachas para ir a casa. Todos las discotecas y strip clubs brillando con luces de neón. Prostitutas vendiendo sus cuerpos a cualquiera que pasara cerca.

Este era también su nuevo hogar. Su nueva vida. Su infierno.

Dejó salir otro gemido de placer falso mientras el hombre introducía su miembro en él una vez más. Se estaba volviendo más y más rápido y sus gemidos falsos se tornaban más y más ruidosos.

Sin amor, toques y roces deseosos. Sin besos suaves ni románticos.

Sólo duro y doloroso sexo, sin pasión, sin placer y sin amor.

Envolvió sus delgadas piernas alrededor del hombre para hacerlo ir más profundo y tocar ese dulce punto. El placer instantáneo que le envolvió le hizo ver blanco y se vino sólo un momento después de que sintiera al hombre venirse dentro de el.

Se tendieron en la cama para estabilizar sus respiraciones. Después de unos momentos de silencio sintió como el peso del otro dejó la cama para dirigir su mirada hacia el por la primera vez esa noche.

No podía ser mayor de 35 o por ahí; el pelo corto y negro estaba revuelto y empapado de sudor. Estaba por continuar su examinación, pero el hombre comenzó a hablar.

"¡Eres tan bueno como siempre Ao-chan! Espero que podamos vernos otra vez." El hombre dijo mientras le entregaba a 'Ao' una gran cantidad de dinero y sonriéndole antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a vestirse.

'Ao' sonrió falsamente y dijo: "Pero claro que podemos, solo tienes que encontrarme".

"¡Hahaha! Eso es verdad". El hombre rió, se volvió para darle a 'Ao' una última mirada lujuriosa y dejó la habitación del hotel.

'Ao' suspiró y dejó caer su falsa sonrisa de su rostro. Se tiró de espaldas en la cama mientras miraba el sucio y gris edificio. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sonrió, rió de verdad o sintió placer real, como emoción, y cuánto habrá sido desde la última y única vez que sintió verdadero amor. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Mucho tiempo aparentemente. Apenas podía recordar como sonaba su propia risa, sin mencionar de cómo lucia su sonrisa.

Él, Echizen Ryoma, tiró su vida por la borda.

Después de dormir así por un tiempo Ryoma se levantó y se fue a duchar, después de eso comenzó a buscar su ropa. A la mitad de ponerse sus pantalones se detuvo y giró su cabeza echando una mirada al espejo que cubría casi la mitad de la pared.

La imagen que reflejaba mostraba a alguien roto, herido, vacío y sobretodo solitario. Alguien que no había encontrado su lugar, alguien que había sido herido tanto que no era capaz de luchar más.

Desvió la mirada del espejo y terminó de vestirse. Después de tomar su dinero el también dejó la habitación.

El frío aire nocturno lo enfriaba y su largo cabello ondeaba un poco con cada brisa. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar en una dirección desconocida. Aún recordaba el tiempo en el que sonreía, aún infantil e inocente.

Aún puro.

Ryoma se preguntaba si los regulares habían cambiado mucho en estos pasados diez años, pero denuevo, claro que lo hicieron. Nadie puede permanecer igual, todos tienen que cambiar o crecer en algún momento. Sólo mírenlo a el.

El solía ser el pilar de soporte. Él era la razón de que ganaran las Nacionales. Lo usaron por sus habilidades en el tenis, cuando cumplió su rol todo cambió. Ya no era un mejor amigo, un pilar de soporte, un compañero o un rival.

Ya no era necesitado.

Después de graduarse Ryoma comenzó su carrera como tenista profesional. Incluso eso no dio resultado. No fue por una lesión o algo por el estilo. Solo se cansó de que todos quisieran llevarlo a la cama o dejárselo fácil en un juego sólo porque se veía frágil.

Se cansó de todo y se fue. Se fue sin dejar ningún rastro. Desapareció de la vida de todos y de alguna forma terminó trabajando como prostituto.

Claro, este trabajo era patético y bastante desagradable algunas veces pero almenos recibía lo que quería.

Calor.

Calor de otro cuerpo. Incluso si era por poco tiempo, era suficiente para el. No necesitaba el dinero. Solo quería amor y calor.

En estos cinco años se acostumbró al dolor y el placer que venía de el. Ahora era un adicto al el. Adicto a la fea forma de 'amor', el cual disfrutaba, y al mismo tiempo necesitaba y odiaba, cada noche.

El mismo sabía, sabía que sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Tratando de llenar el vacío en su corazón y cuerpo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su cuerpo colisionó con algo. Ryoma perdió su balance y comenzó a caer, pero una fuerte mano lo sujetó antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar el suelo. La misma fuerte y, ahora lo notaba, cálida mano tiró de el asegurándose de que pudiera pararse por su cuenta.

Ryoma alzó la vista para decir 'gracias' a la persona que lo ayudó, pero se encontró mirando a unos ojos que conocía. Los había visto tanto tiempo atrás, pero aún así, sentía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando los vió por última vez.

El dueño de esos ojos miró a Ryoma y preguntó: "¿Echizen?¿Echizen Ryoma?"

* * *

Un strip club es, para el que no lo sepa, un club donde hay nudistas. Pensé que si lo traducía iba a sonar bastante mal poque por lo menos en mi país se les nombra en inglés.

Disculpen faltas gramaticales pq no tengo beta reader :B

Dato curioso: cuando Ayingott escribió este primer cap no sabía si hacerlo con Yukimura o con Atobe lo decidió al publicar el segundo cap xD

Revews? comentarios? sugerencias? comida? :3


	2. Ojos

Hola! pensaba subirlo en una semana más pero mi ansiedad me ganó xDD aquí les dejo el cap 2

**Declaimer: **recuerden que ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, sólo me pertenece la traducción

* * *

Ojos.

El dueño de esos ojos miró a Ryoma y preguntó: "¿Echizen? ¿Echizen Ryoma?"

Los ojos en color azul oscuro oceánico. Ojos que te tiraban más cerca y nunca te dejaban ir, sus ojos.

"¿Atobe… Kei…go?" Ryoma preguntó, nunca dejando ir esos penetrantes ojos.

Aún después de 10 años el aun sostenía esa aura de poder a su alrededor, esa aura que, al igual que sus ojos, te tiraban hacia él.

Atobe Keigo.

Su rostro reflejaba toda su sorpresa y confusión, pero solo por unos instantes. Entonces esa bien conocida sonrisa adornó su rostro. Justo como la que usaba cuando jugaron esos infinitos juegos, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Con cicatrices de la verdad del mundo y retorcida por la oscuridad de los corazones de la gente.

'_Pero aún así… no tanto como yo. Mi sonrisa, emoción y risas desaparecieron. El aún las tiene.'_ Ryoma pensó para sí mientras miraba una vez más a Keigo, solo para imprimir ese rostro en su memoria. Para asegurarse que no olvidará. Para que aún pueda recordar a alguien. Para que aún pueda sonar con los días que aún era feliz.

"Nunca pensé en encontrarte aquí" Dijo Keigo, mirándolo a los ojos, vacíos, sin emoción y notando el húmedo cabello hasta el hombro, ropa arrugada.

"Yo, por otra parte, nunca pensé en encontrarte otra vez". Su voz sostenía algo que tenuemente llegaba a una risa, pero desapareció muy rápido para ser notada.

Ambos se quedaron ahí parados, mirándose el uno al otro, recordando.

Ryoma finalmente rompió el silencio entre ellos deciendo: "Me iré ahora".

Pero justo cuando se volteó para meterse entre la multitud y conseguir otro compañero para esta noche, o es mañana ya, Keigo agarró su mano. Ryoma se dio la vuelta y lo miró, preguntando sin abrir su boca.

"Ven conmigo". Fue todo lo que dijo Keigo antes de arrastrarlo a algún lado.

Ryoma no protestó. El no intentó escapar. No podía.

Se detuvieron en uno de los tantos restaurantes. Ryoma solo lo miró por un momento antes de llevar sus muertos ojos dorados a Keigo.

"Vamos". La voz que estaba tan acostumbrada a dar órdenes a todos a su alrededor no dejó lugar a objeción. A quien fuera dirigida la orden solo podría seguirla ciegamente, sin hacer sonido, sin ni una queja.

Solo seguir ciegamente.

Keigo lo guió a la parte trasera del restaurante. Había una sola mesa que parecía vacía a primera vista, pero cuando Ryoma miró más de cerca, cuidadosamente pudo reconocer otra persona de su pasado. Alguien a quien había admirado. Alguien que respetaba, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba.

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Tezuka. Siento la tardanza. Me topé con alguien familiar y decidí traerlo conmigo".

Tezuka asintió afirmativamente y miró a Ryoma. Cuando reconoció al guapo hombre en frete de el, los ojos de Tezuka se abrieron. Pero esa fue la única reacción que mostró en su cara, lo que pasaba en su cabeza, en su corazón, Ryoma solo podía adivinar. Tezuka, como siempre, podía esconder sus emociones detrás de una máscara. La máscara nunca se moverá, nunca se romperá. Envolverá su cara mientras él mismo no la remueva.

Él no había sido el único que lo había herido, pero eso no era importante en ese momento.

"Es agradable verte denuevo, Tezuka-san". No intentó sonreír, no intentó decorar su voz con falsas emociones. Aún sentía odio al hombre sentado en esa mesa. Él, aún no podía perdonarlo por las cicatrices que nunca sanarían. Por el primer empujón a la dirección que tomó su vida.

Se sentó y Keigo lo siguió. Se sentaron ahí, en silencio hasta que Tezuka preguntó la única pregunta que perseguía a todo aquel que conocía Ryoma:

"¿Porqué desapareciste?"

Ryoma no contestó, no intentó venir con mentiras y no trató de inventar excusas. Tenía que pensar en una respuesta antes de decirla para que todos la oigan.

"Yo…" Comenzó pero se detuvo por un momento "No. Mi espíritu y corazón se quebró. Yo… tan solo no pude hacerlo más". Dijo. Sus ojos fijos en el vaso de wisky en sus manos.

Ryoma no veía… más como, no quería ver la confusión en sus rostros y no quería responder más preguntas inútiles. No quería dejarlos saber de su deseo por calor humano, no quería que supieran de su ser dañado.

"Yo… Lo siento, pero no te entiendo". Tezuka dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. Keigo le envió una mirada bien encubierta, pero Ryoma la vió. Sus ojos pueden estar sin emoción y tan bien como muertos, pero aún podían ver pequeñas cosas, las emociones bien escondidas.

'Asique Atobe entendió mis palabras…' pensó agriamente. Cambió su mirada a Tezuka y abrió su boca para decir algo una vez más. No estaba listo para repetirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo para que todos lo dejaran tranquilo.

El llamado de alguien detuvo la conversación que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Alguien colocó su mano en el hombro de Ryoma y ese alguien se acercó a su oído susurrando suficientemente bajo para que el resto de las personas en el restaurante no lo oyera, pero al mismo tiempo, suficientemente fuerte para que Keigo y Tezuka oyeran cada palabra que provenía de su boca.

"Ao-chan, ¿Estás libre en estos momentos?" con voz baja y seductora.

"Depende" su voz igual que siempre.

"Hmmm… Pareces tener compañía". Una rápida mirada a los dos y después devuelta a Ryoma "Pero parecen muy aburridas para ti Ao-chan. Yo sería capaz de, heh, entretenerte justo como a ti te gusta". Beso en la oreja de Ryoma.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?". Ryoma no trata de recordar su nombre, solo accede como simpre. Acepta y obedece.

Notó el shock en Tezuka y celos, ¿o era ira?, en los ojos de Keigo. Casi sonríe mientras se inclina cerca al oído de Keigo y susurra su profesión, nombre falso, precio, y número telefónico antes de dejarlos y seguir al hombre a otro hotel para pasar un par de horas en el calor del otro. Sentir el seductor dolor, recibir el mismo placer de el, sentirse necesitado.

Ryoma vió celos que nunca dejaron los ojos de Keigo y de alguna forma no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y un poco feliz por eso. Pero rápidamente olvidó todo sobre esos ojos, memorias y sentimientos mientras cálidos dedos acariciaban su cuerpo y suaves labios besando los suyos. Perdió su mente por un fugaz momento.

Solo por una noche.

* * *

Ahora que vuelvo a leer el cap para la corrección creo que está bien haberlo subido antes porque los caps son muy cortos :/

Una cosa que no sabía qué hacer era el cómo le hablaba Ryoma a Tezuka porque en japonés le trata formalmente de un "usted" y en inglés el formal y el "normal" son prácticamente iguales. Al final me decidí por el "tu" solo porque creo que si lo odia no lo trataría muy bien y además porque si pasaron 10 años la diferencia de edades no se notaría tanto. Si prefieren que lo cambie manden sus opiniones del porqué y si me convence lo cambio n_n

espero lo hayan disfrutado! subiré el prox cap pronto ;D Bye~


	3. Otra vez

Sé que dije en el cap anterior dije que lo había subido muy rápido y se preguntaran ¿por qué está subiendo el siguiente el siguiente dia? xD bueno la respuesta es simple: Estoy de vacaciones con demasiado tiempo libre y me aburro :B

Aquí dejo el tercer cap para que lo disfruten. Estamos casi a la mitad, son 7 caps para que lo sepan

**Declaimer:** recuerden que sólo me pertenece la traducción, ni la historia ni los personajes son míos.

* * *

Otra vez.

Otra vez la misma mañana, el mismo vacío. Su compañero se fue temprano, cayó dormido después de eso y se despertó en la fría habitación de hotel, solo. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, justo como cualquier noche anterior. Sonrió para sí mientras miraba el reflejo en el espejo. El mismo de ayer, el mismo de siempre – perdido, solo, herido.

Luego algo diferente de la usual rutina ocurrió. Justo como unos días atrás cuando se topó con Keigo y luego vio a Tezuka.

Parecía como si su vida estaba cambiando, en contra de su voluntad.

Eso diferente no fue el repentino el llamado a su teléfono. Era la persona que estaba llamándolo. Ryoma se quedó mirando su teléfono por unos momentos antes de contestar. Estaba seguro que era sólo otro de sus clientes.

"haló".

"_¿Echizen, eres tú?"_

Ryoma casi perdió el agarre del teléfono en sus manos. No podía creerlo. Admitía haberle dado a Keigo su número y otra información, pero para pensar que en verdad llamaría… Ryoma estaba seguro de que no lo haría, pero parece que asumió de forma equivocada.

"¿Atobe? ¿Porqué llamas?" Muy bien podía actuar todo inocente y pretender.

"_¿Estás ocupado ahora mismo?"_

"No realmente. ¿Porqué?" Ryoma quería mentir y decir que estaba con otra persona, que ahora mismo estaba teniendo el momento de su vida. Pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y no salieron. Por alguna razón su boca se reusaba a mentirle a ese hombre. Y otra vez esos ojos aparecieron frente a él. Y otra vez sintió algo que no había sentido hace tanto tiempo.

Culpa.

"_Encuéntrate conmigo en frente del hotel en el que estás en 10 minutos_" Y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar.

Ryoma pestañeó un par de veces antes de procesar las palabras. Era inesperado el recibir una llamada de él, pero ahora quiere encontrarse denuevo.

¿Por qué?

Pedirle a Ryoma que pare lo que ha estado haciendo o usarlo, ¿Justo como todos los demás? Lo segundo era imposible, incluso Ryoma lo sabía. Keigo estaba casado con alguna chica de alta clase y estaba viviendo una perfecta vida feliz, pero probablemente solo al exterior. Era siempre de esa forma para los ricos.

Los 10 minutos pasaron rápidamente mientras pensaba sobre eso y reflexionando porqué lo hacía. Justo después de ver a Tezuka y Keigo comenzó a actuar extraño. Incluso si fue hace un par de días algo cambió, pero eso no lo sabía.

El momento en que Ryoma caminó sobre la entrada Keigo ya estaba enfrente de él, mirándolo. Ryoma asintió saludándolo y mirando directo a sus retadores ojos. En el siguiente momento estaba siendo empujado en el auto negro y una vez más no protestó, solo lo siguió.

Condujeron en silencio y el único ruido era el sonido del motor y el sonido del tráfico fuera del auto.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" una pregunta que cortó el silencio.

Una pregunta que Ryoma no podía responder, que estaba asustado de responder.

Keigo miró a Ryoma, ojos escaneándolo y al mismo tiempo buscando por una respuesta. Dado que lo único que recibió fue silencio Keigo preguntó otra vez, pero esta vez su voz estaba ordenando:

"**¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Echizen?"**

Ryoma titubeó escuchando la voz de Keigo. Lentamente volteó su cabeza para ver a Keigo a los ojos y preguntar en respuesta:

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Tezuka te preguntó o realmente no tienes otra cosa que hacer?" Ojos aún fijos en los de Keigo, voz sin emoción igual que siempre y palabras frías.

"No. Yo solo quiero entender". Y verdaderamente, sus ojos decían lo mismo. Pero Ryoma había aprendido que confiar sólo conducía al dolor. Tezuka se lo probó esa vez y eso era más que suficiente. El resto de los regulares no eran mejores. No le creyeron no importa cuán duro trató de explicar y no importa cuántas veces juró que no era su culpa.

Al fin y al cabo ellos aún le creían a Tezuka, no a él.

"No lo diré. No tiene nada que ver contigo".

"Entonces déjame comprarte". Parecía que Keigo ya sabía que Ryoma se negaría.

Pero aun así sorprendió a Ryoma cuando lo escuchó. Y la pequeña risa proveniente de Keigo significaba que lo mostraba en el rostro

"Sabes mi precio"

Keigo sólo lo miró y dijo: "Lo sé, Ao-chan". Y rió a la cara irritada que Ryoma hizo.

Ryoma nunca pensó que mostraría sus emociones en el rostro otra vez, pero este hombre, Atobe Keigo, sacaba todo de él. Solo el pensamiento de alguien como Keigo, siendo capaz de hacer eso, en el estado en el que estaba, era increíble.

¿Por qué estaba afectándolo tanto? ¿Qué era tan especial del hombre rico?

Sólo media hora después ellos se encontraban en una de las casas de Keigo, besándose en la cama cubiertos en sábanas de seda color lavanda. Respiraciones hacían eco por la pieza vacía mientras se quitaban la ropa, rompiendo los besos sólo por cortos momentos.

"¿No estabas casado o algo?" Ryoma preguntó, mientras Keigo se quitaba la polera, sentado arriba de él.

"A Midori no le importa, además, nos divorciaremos pronto". Y se agachó a robar otro beso a Ryoma.

Esta vez las manos de Keigo comenzaron a explorar el pecho de Ryoma deteniéndose en sus tetillas. Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de Ryoma, tormandose en un beso. Ryoma envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Keigo gimiendo cuando una de sus tetillas era pellizcada, fuerte.

Keigo sonrió mientras su otra mano baja encontrando el miembro medio erecto de Ryoma y tocándolo suavemente en la punta ganando otro suspiro suyo. Comenzó moviendo su dedo de arriba abajo tocando levemente el ahora completamente erecto órgano y succionando una de sus tetillas.

Para ese momento Ryoma estaba perdido en el placer. ¿Cómo podía Keigo hacerlo perderse a sí mismo tan rápido solo con besarlo y tocarlo? ¿Por qué podía llenar el frío corazón de Ryoma con calor tanto así que era abrumador?

Las caricias se detuvieron. Ryoma se quejó por la pérdida de toque, la sensación de piel frotando con piel y el calor que Keigo irradiaba.

Pero olvidó todo cuando Keigo entró en él rápido y duro. Gritando mientras Keigo embestía en él con fuerza, golpeando ese punto cada vez. Una y otra vez.

Los gemidos de Ryoma se volvían más y más ruidosos con cada embestida sintiéndose tan cerca del éxtasis. Unas cuantas embestidas más y Ryoma vio blanco mientras se venía cubriendo su estómago con semen. En respuesta a sus músculos contrayéndose alrededor del miembro de Keigo, el también se vino dentro de Ryoma colapsando sobre él, esparciendo el semen de Ryoma entre ellos.

Ambos estaban respirando fuerte y su sudor cubría sus cuerpos tan calientes que era casi insoportable recostarse tan cerca uno del otro, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien.

Ryoma casi caía dormido cuando Keigo lo escuchó susurrar algo muy bajo para sí mismo antes de dormirse. Decidió que no era nada importante y también se quedó dormido.

"_Éste es el calor que estaba buscando"_

* * *

Terminado! pronto sabrán que fue lo que le pasó a Ryoma ;D

otra vez les digo que si saben leer inglés les recomiendo leer el original porque no se puede traducir todo exactamente igual. el link est,a en mi perfil para que lo busquen

probablemente subiré por lo menos dos caps la prox semana así que esperenlos con ansias

bye~


End file.
